Bêtise de Cambrai
by Woozii
Summary: Aunque procura tener control sobre sí mismo a veces Shinomiya no se comprende del todo, y le da dolor de cabeza por eso.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

 **NA:** ¿Se acuerdan cuando dije que un día vendría con parejas muy _crack!_? Bueno, teman, teman, TEMAN. Tenía que sacarme esto de la cabeza [SouMegu es mi OTP, pero yo siempre soy multishipper para mis cosas]. En otras noticias estoy trabajando en un long-fic para el fandom. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

— **Bêtise de Cambrai** **—**

* * *

Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio y sinceramente Shinomiya no la había recordado en casi ninguna ocasión, sólo a veces cuando en su cocina había coliflor o debía preparar _terrina,_ era ahí cuando no podía evitar pensar en esa ocasión en la clase que le dio a los de Tootsuki, pero luego se le pasaba. No iba más de eso. Fue sólo una vez, podía contarlo, cuando Soma volvió a su restaurante para hacerle perder el tiempo con sus preguntas y anécdotas, en que en una de esas escuchó nuevamente el nombre de Tadokoro Megumi y no pudo evitar preguntar, quizás más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa:

—Ah, ¿cómo le va a ella? —con un tono de voz que no se distinguía de cualquier otro que habría utilizado, más indiferencia, sin despegar la mirada de los mensajes que constantemente tenía que estar revisando en su celular porque tenía una agenda ocupada y debía organizarse mentalmente, todo eso al mismo tiempo que iba de aquí para allá. Aunque en el fondo la curiosidad picaba o molestaba como una irritante mosca junto a su cabeza, susurrándole que sí, quería saber cómo le estaba yendo porque, diablos, estaba relacionado con él.

Después de todo si por él hubiera sido ese día la habrían expulsado, a los dos.

Y vueltas de la vida. Soma se había convertido en su alumno e incluso un platillo que él había pensado se encontraba en el menú de su restaurante.

—¿A Tadokoro? Pues bien, no tendría por qué irle mal. Ha crecido mucho, bueno, sigue siendo igual de insegura en muchas cosas y es gracioso verla cuando está en la cocina porque sus manos no dejan de temblar, pero es sólo a veces. Sigue siendo muy amable y esforzada —Yukihira habla y habla con una sonrisa mientras le sigue a su paso rápido, sin perder la compostura. Después le ayudaría en la cocina, claro, y le seguiría hablando de un montón de cosas.

—Ah —es todo lo que logra decir en cuanto a Tadokoro Megumi.

Inui seguramente lo hubiera asesinado.

Yukihira sigue hablando y aunque muchas personas creerían que es una conversación unilateral la verdad es que Shinomiya participa, pero a su manera; da monosílabos de vez en cuando, asiente con la cabeza, entrecierra los ojos y en los momentos cruciales hace comentarios burlones, sarcásticos o da consejos respecto a algo. La tarde pasa volando y en pocos segundos de pronto vuelve a transformarse en un chef con toda la presión que eso conlleva; dar órdenes, ir de aquí para allá, revisar que nadie haya cometido un error, preparar el menú, revisarlo nuevamente, si es necesario ser amable con los clientes que pedían felicitarlo y así se va otro día de su vida, cocinando lo que más le gusta y deleitándose con la belleza que un buen platillo puede generar.

Al día siguiente Yukihira se va. Se despiden como siempre pero antes de darse la vuelta para desaparecer por la calle el chico lo voltea a ver, con una sonrisa le señala:

—¡Shinomiya-sempai! —Le llama con voz potente y una sonrisa confiada—Irás a la ceremonia de graduación, ¿cierto?

Ah, claro, la ceremonia.

Kojiro no puede evitar sonreír con prepotencia, burlón. Se arregla las gafas que se resbalan por el puente de su nariz respingona, con elegancia francesa.

Yukihira espera todavía, con paciencia, sin perder esa sonrisa suya. Cuando lo observa un momento nota entonces los cambios que el tiempo conllevan y quizás él los asimila más porque se ven de vez en cuando, no todos los días, pero es palpable para cualquier. Yukihira Soma está más alto, el pelo rojo igual de desordenado de siempre que le da ese aspecto tan mezquino y poco cuidado, los rasgos más marcados, la voz más grave, los músculos más desarrollados y quizás más que eso se nota de manera psicológica sus cambios más destacables como la fortaleza que tiene o la confianza que entrega desde el momento en que pone un pie en cualquier cocina, sabiendo que no se dejara vencer ante nadie.

—Lo pensaré —es lo único que responde, pero Yukihira queda contento porque eso es un lenguaje suyo podía traducirse como una afirmación con probabilidad mayor al cincuenta por ciento.

Soma Yukihira se va y Kojiro vuelve al restaurante, pensando cuál será el menú de esa noche.

 **…**

Ese día es como un _deja vú_ para sus recuerdos pero es extraño porque en vez de estar viviéndolo como alumno lo hace como un veterano. No en el escenario, donde una vez se paró, sino en asientos predispuestos como invitado de honor. No está solo, Inui y Dojima están ahí también, incluso sus demás compañeros y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta se siente agradecido que ellos también hayan asistido porque así no parece como si él hubiera deseado ir. De hecho ni si quiera tuvo que expresar sus sentimientos porque al final sus antiguos compañeros lo arrastraron de todas maneras.

Observando al grupo de alumnos y al directos hablando aplaudieron desde sus asientos con tranquilidad.

Ese era el día de la graduación de la generación número noventa y dos de la academia Tootsuki. De aquellas personas que no se habían rendido en el camino y habían superado sus adversidades, logrando estar de pie con orgullo y el diploma en sus manos. Shinomiya había intentado evitar cualquier contacto visual con Yukihira, porque conociéndolo haría alguno de sus gestos de sonrisas que le darían ganas de golpearlo.

—Y ahora presentando al consejo de los diez asientos —siguió el director.

Y, vaya sorpresa, cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró no sólo con que Yukihira era de hecho el primer asiento, sino que entre todos los alumnos que ahí habían además se encontraba aquella chica torpe que había intentado expulsar; Tadokoro Megumi. Nada más y nada menos que como el sexto asiento del consejo de diez. Y había cambiado. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio pero no podía pedirse menos porque los años volaban. La recordaba como una niña tímida, menuda, que temblaba ante todo y ni si quiera podía observar a los ojos a las personas, pero en cambio ahora se encontraba con que podía ponerse de pie con la espalda bien recta ante la gente, manteniendo esa sonrisa amable que no había cambiado de ella en su cara, con la frente en alto y el orgullo de hallarse ahí. También tenía una transformación física, por supuesto, ya tenía dieciocho años; estaba más alta, más desarrollada, con el pelo más largo y se había despedido de sus trenzas así que lo dejaba caer ondulado, sus facciones se habían agudizado, le brillaba la piel y los ojos.

Shinomiya tuvo una revelación porque la sintió preciosa.

Vez primera que se atragantaba de esa manera (seguramente fue por el asombro, nada más) y entonces recayó que a su alrededor el mundo se había silenciado, o mejor dicho, de alguna manera enfocándola había bloqueado todo sonido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se pegó en la frente con su mano de la manera más disimulada que pudo. Tenía que calmar sus pensamientos, se estaba volviendo loco. Tomó aire para calmarse pero el resto de la ceremonia se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de observarla a la distancia. Muchas dudas surgían en su mente acerca de cómo alguien podía cambiar tanto.

—¡Shinomiya-sempai!

— _Argh,_ deja de gritarme en la oreja, Inui —diciendo eso le estiró las mejillas en venganza y entonces ella comenzó a quejarse, pidiendo clemencia.

Dojima, a su lado, sonrió como siempre hacía.

—Vamos a ir a felicitarlos, ¿no crees?

—¿Y yo por qué debería hacer esa estupidez? —rugió soltando a la mujer que seguía siendo una molestia mientras le lanzaba miradas fulminantes y le hacía pucheros.

—¡Bu! ¡Bu! ¡Shinomiya-sempai eres un amargado!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—¡Pero no te enojes!

Al cabo que de una u otra manera terminó inmerso en la felicitación que Dojima-san quería hacerle a los antiguos asientos. Era increíble pero considerable que gran parte de los asientos sean de la misma generación. Shinomiya, quien realmente no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí, simplemente se quedó a un lado de brazos cruzados pero al final fue inevitable que Yukihira se acercara a él con la efusión que siempre tendría, sosteniendo en su mano su diploma de graduado.

—¡Shinomiya-sempai!

—Ah…

Qué problema, porque donde Yukihira iba parecía que Tadokoro Megumi también.

La chica era arrastrada, literalmente, por el más alto. Kojiro lo disimuló bien pero notó el momento en que ella lo distinguió de la multitud y pareció comenzar a susurrarle algo a Yukihira, pero éste simplemente sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, sin dejar que ella se escapara. El bochorno, vergüenza y pánico en su rostro era evidente. Sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro sin detenerse en ningún punto por más tiempo del necesario.

Se tensó en su lugar sin poder evitarlo cuando ambos estuvieron frente a él.

Teniéndola tan cerca se siento raro.

(Era la única palabra que podía emplear).

—Al final viniste. Qué genial, ¿me viste allá arriba? Ah, me veía genial —comenzó a darse aires Yukihira mientras sonreía. Shinomiya no pudo evitar notar que no soltaba la mano de ella y algo hizo _crack_ en su interior—Ah, Tadokoro también estuviste genial. No te desmayaste, lo cual es mucho —bromeó el muchacho.

—La verdad es que me temblaban las piernas —aunque fue un susurro claramente no iba dirigido a él, sino a Yukihira. Tadokoro Megumi todavía no alzaba la mirada para verlo y parecía usar la mitad del cuerpo de Soma como escudo, escondiéndose de la manera más disimulada tras él.

Claramente, estaba incomoda.

"Pues ya somos dos", no pudo evitar pensar mientras aquel ruido de derrumbe se hacía más fuerte en su cabeza.

—¿En serio? No lo note. ¡Ah! Pero, Tadokoro, no seas así. No te escondas. Es sólo el sempai —Soma súbitamente pareció darse cuenta de lo que ella trataba de hacer y dio un paso al lado, soltando su mano en el proceso y dejándola al aire. La expresión de perdida en su rostro fue algo que Shinomiya no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Ah!

—Tadokoro Megumi —no pudo evitar soltar en modo de saludo o reconocimiento, lo que fuera. Lo dijo con una voz potente y dominante, sin querer deseando hacerse notar y que ella lo viera. Deseaba llamar su atención y lo logró, pero no de la mejor manera porque al sólo terminar de pronunciar la última silaba ella volvió a saltar en su lugar.

—B-Buenas, Shinomiya-san… —saludó en un susurro mientras juntaba las manos frente a sí misma y con ese gesto no pudo evitar recordar el _shokugeki_ que hace lo que parecía eones habían tenido. Ella también había hecho eso y Yukihira había golpeado sus manos para tranquilizarla. Aunque no había pensado en ello desde ese día de pronto se dio cuenta que los recuerdos estaban claros en su cabeza, como una niebla que comenzaba a esparcirse—Hace mucho que… n-no lo veía.

—Sí —cortó a la mitad de manera tajante, por accidente. No era su intención asustarla e hizo una mueca de hastío al darse cuenta de lo que logró. Así que antes de que se arrepintiera soltó—: Felicidades por tu graduación y por haber llegado tan lejos. La verdad es que podría haber esperado que te graduaras pero no que estuvieras en el sexto asiento. Sin duda has mejorado, así que felicidades por eso —fueron palabras largas que se sintieron tediosas. No sabía de dónde estaban saliendo pero ahí estaban y al final, sin pensarlo, agregó—: Sin duda tendrás mucho éxito, Tadokoro.

Algo cambió en ella. Se sobresaltó en su lugar y lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez, con una expresión diferente a las otras pocas que le había dirigido. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero sin soltar nada y sólo se le quedó viendo un largo rato que se le hizo eterno. Raro, le hizo sentir incómodo o quizás nervioso. Pensar en ello le molestaba así que intentó ignorarlo, pero era difícil al darse cuenta, por primera vez, que ella tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y expresivos. Literalmente se podía leer todo lo que pensaba.

Cuando Megumi habló lo hizo con una voz tan dulce que no supo cómo sentirse:

—¡Gracias, Shinomiya-san! —sonriendo con una naturalidad y hospitalidad que derretía corazones y te hacía sentir cálido por dentro. Una sonrisa que en su vida había visto, que le dejó embelesado pensando que podría plasmarla en alguna cosa que perdurara para siempre y que pudiera transmitir aquella dulzura suya. La única manera en que podría hacer eso sería cocinando. Algún postre tendría que ser, sí, eso, si tuviera que plasmar esa sonrisa y ella misma en algo sería un postre.

Kojiro habría sonreído si no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, y para cuando iba a decir algo más ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Ah! ¡Shinomiya-sempai! ¿Qué haces con mi preciosa Megumi-chan?

 **…**

La volvió a ver un año después de eso. Contándolo bien cuando ella tenía diecinueve y de hecho no se esperaba su visita.

Ese día él trabajaba más arduo que nunca porque quería concentrarse en algo. Aunque era cierto estaba más vacío que en otras ocasiones pero era exigente consigo mismo y deseaba que todo saliera perfecto. Había ido de un lado a otro durante todo el día, tuvo tiempo incluso para pasear por la ciudad y perderse en sus pensamientos, lo cual era un gran error porque parecía que de una u otra forma la mayoría de las veces sus pensamientos lo llevaban a partes que no quería visitar.

Ocurría, por ejemplo, en las ocasiones que caminando veía a alguna chica que utilizaba trenzas en el pelo, o cuando pasaba frente a una florería y veía orquídeas. Ocurría cuando preparaba cualquier cosa que llevara vegetales, y era una pesadilla. Ocurría cuando Yukihira iba de visita y él no podía evitar quedarse callado porque en algún momento terminaba preguntando lo mismo de siempre con ese fingido tono de desinterés "¿Y cómo esta Tadokoro?", entonces el chico le decía exactamente que había estado haciendo ella desde ese tiempo.

Así fue como se enteró que Megumi había vuelto a ayudar a su madre a su hogar natal pero después volvió a la ciudad para abrir un pequeño restaurante propio que, a pesar de ser nuevo, se llenaba todos los días con familias y niños que iban en busca de su comida. Se enteró también que había participado en otros restaurantes de más nombre. Que parecía muy contenta consigo misma. Que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Era raro pensarlo pero con toda esa información Shinomiya no podía evitar pensar que estaban en la misma ciudad pero nunca se habían topado. Normalmente él se turnaba para estar tanto en Francia como en Japón, pero nunca en sus caminatas por la calle la había visto.

Ni una sola vez.

Entonces un día en la cocina una de sus empleadas le dijo que alguien lo buscaba en la entrada y cuando salió a recibir a quién fuese que ahí estuviera se encontró con la visión de Yukihira, pero no iba solo, sino con Tadokoro Megumi. Ella estaba a su lado y se veía más preciosa que nunca, como una muñeca. Utilizaba un vestido veraniego con volandas en la falda color azul claro con puntitos blancos que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, tenía el cuello a la vista y podía distinguir su clavícula. El pelo lo llevaba arreglado con una trenza que iba desde un costado hacía abajo, como una cascada y al mismo tiempo como enredadera, lo decoraba con pequeñas flores que no sabía serían de mentira o reales pero contrastaban con ella. Le hacían parecer alguna clase de duende que se había escapado de un libro o mejor dicho un hada. Con los tacones y la falda del vestido sus piernas se veían largas, atractivas.

Shinomiya se perdió en la visión pero recuperó la compostura lo más rápido que pudo.

—Yukihira, Tadokoro —saludó con su voz de siempre, deseando que la chica lo mirara más y que le viera con esos bonitos ojos suyos.

—¿Tienes una mesa libre? —preguntó él.

Kojiro no habría tenido problema en decirle que no, para que se largara de una buena vez pero algo, o mejor dicho, ella, lo detuvo.

De pronto se encontraba diciendo que había una junto a la ventana y que alguien iría a pedirle sus órdenes.

—Gracias, Shinomiya-san —terminó soltando Megumi con aquella voz tan dulce que poseía.

—Claro.

Perdido en sus pensamientos.

Viéndola así le dieron ganas de pasar la mano por su pelo y dejar que sus hebras se resbalaran por sus dedos, como si fuera agua. Le dieron ganas de desarmarle la trenza y volverla hacer, quitarle las flores o llenarla con ellas. Tuvo aquel palpitar de necesidad en que le hubiera gustado sujetar su rostro entre sus manos grandes y perderse en sus irises durante unas horas, quizás toda la noche.

Y por esos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de lo inevitable, sino que lo notó cuando ya era demasiado tarde y había caído profundo en el abismo. Ellos se sentaron uno frente al otro, sonriendo y conversando con naturalidad. Shinomiya no pudo evitar verlos en cada momento, a pesar de que tenía otras cosas que hacer y era más bien porque deseaba verla a ella. Fue ahí cuando sus ojos captaron algo que hubiera sido mejor ignorar o quizás no. Hubo un momento crucial en que Yukihira tomó la mano de Tadokoro con una delicadeza muy extraña para ser él y la llevó a sus labios, besando cariñosamente sus nudillos. Ella se sonrojó mientras musitaba algo, pero aun así no la soltó.

Ah.

Frente a él tenía un plato con dulces franceses que había traído por encargo.

Observándolos a la lejanía no pudo evitar llevarse una de las golosinas a la boca, llenando su paladar de aquella dulzura agridulce que lo inundó todo, opacando y oprimiendo también, de esa manera, su pecho.


End file.
